Devastator (Australia)
For the other two robots that competed under the name Devastator, see the disambiguation page. '''Devastator '''is a Featherweight robot from Australia. It was a silver, two-wheeled, box-wedge shaped robot armed with an extremely powerful flipping arm capable of tossing robots several feet into the air, into the arena roof, and even out the arena. Devastator was eventually retired after a run-in with Killabyte at RoboGames 2007, and replaced with Marauder. Robot History Testing at Kilkivan Devastator's first fight was against Off-Set. This fight consisted of Off-Set shoving Devastator around for a while until Devastator finally got under it, and attempted a flip. Unfortunately for Devastator, it flipped itself, breaking its flipper mechanism, giving Off-Set the win by TKO. Devastator then faced Vertical Limits. This fight started with Vertical Limits briefly getting under Devastator, and turning around in an attempt to use its flywheel. This allowed Devastator to get under Vertical Limits, and flip it to the roof. Devastator then wedged Vertical Limits around while its flipper reset, then attempted to get under it again for another flip. However this time the robots got stuck together, and the match had to be paused to unstick the robots. Once the robots were seperated, Devastator delivered another flip to Vertical Limits which wasn't moving. Vertical Limits landed, and after a while started spinning its weapon, and Devastator flipped it again. This caused it to start moving once more, but also broke Devastator's weapon. Devastator then shoved Vertical Limits into the wall two times, reseting its weapon, and causing Vertical Limits to lose drive on one side. Devastator then delivered another flip, breaking its weapon again, but also causing Vertical Limits to stop working completely. Devastator then fought Orange. This fight started with Devastator getting under Orange, and flipping it, however Devastator broke its flipper reset mechanism once again. However Orange had lost drive on one side, Devastator then backed its flipper under the flipper of Orange which flipped Devastators flipper back into place. Devastator then shoved Orange into a corner where it stopped moving altogether, giving Devastator the win by KO. Devastator then fought Eleanor. This fight consisted of Eleanor shoving Devastator around the arena until time ran out. The judges gave the fight to Eleanor, and Devastator was eliminated from the competition. Robowars 4 After getting through the first round on a bye, Devastator's first fight was against Scoop. This fight started with Devastator getting underneath, and flipping Scoop through the air. Scoop landed upside down, with its plow behind it, and Devastator drove underneath the now massive ground clearance at the side of Scoop, and delivered another massive flip, sending it flying straight into the ceiling. This flip disabled one half of Scoop's drive, leaving it able to only drive in circles. Devastator then got under Scoop again, but misfired its flipper, and broke its reset mechanism. Devastator then started shoving Scoop around which promptly started smoking, before it stopped working altogether, at which point Scoop tapped out. Devastator's next fight was against Orbit. This fight started with Orbit causing cosmetic damage to Devastator. However Devastator got behind Orbit, and flipped it onto its back, immobilizing it in less than 30 seconds. This win put it into the next round where it faced ReBoot. This fight started with both robots positioning themselves, Devastator then delivered a flip, putting ReBoot on its back. Devastator then flipped ReBoot again, righting it. However Devastators flipper failed to reset, and was now stuck in the upright position. ReBoot took advantage of this, spending the rest of the match getting several good hits on Devastator with its drum. Eventually all the attacks by ReBoot managed to reset Devastator's flipper. Unfortunately it also caused one half of Devastator's drive to stop working, the fight went to the judges who voted in favor of ReBoot. This put Devastator in the loser's bracket where it faced Schmack Hed. It lost this fight via a judges decision, and was eliminated from the competition. RoboGames 2007 Devastator's first match was against Double Barrel. This fight started with Devastator positioning itself as usual, before getting under Double Barrel, and flipping it, sending it flying through the air, as well as flipping itself in the process. Devastator then self righted, and got under Double Barrel again, and flipped it again, this time sending Double Barrel out the arena. Devastator's next match was against Kilabyte. This fight started with Kilabyte spinning up to speed, Devastator cornered it in an attempt to slow it down. Kilabyte knocked it away each time however, Devastator then attempted another attack on Kilabyte which knocked it away, buckling its armor, and causing Devastator to stop moving. Devastator tapped out, eliminating it from the competition. Devastator wasn't done yet however as it competed in a tag-team with Zatharus, Kick-me Kate, Whammo, and an Antweight robot where it faced Rocket. This rumble started with Rocket getting under Zatharus, and flinging it through the air, halfway across the arena, flipping itself in the process. Rocket then attempted to self-right, however the antweight, Devastator, Kick-me Kate, and Whammo swarmed it. Rocket righted itself, and rammed Devastator, flipping the Australian machine. Devastator, still heavily damaged from its encounter with Kilabyte, was unable to self right. Kick-me Kate then attempted to push Rocket, to predictable results, however the other remaining bots Swarmed Rocket, forcing it to flip itself to get free. Upon righting itself, Rocket went after Devastator, attempting to get it out the arena. However it only managed to put it back on its wheels. Rocket then attempted to flip Kick-me Kate, but missed, flipped itself, and burst a valve. Unable to right itself, Rocket was then counted out, meaning that the Featherweights, Hobbyweight, and Antweight had won the Tag-Team. This was to be Devastator's last fight under this name as it was too damaged to continue, and thus dropped out of RoboGames 2007. Following this event the robots name was changed to Marauder, and continued competing until about 2009, by which point it had gone through a complete redesign. Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 5 Category:Competitors Category:Australian Robots Category:Featherweight Robots Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots from Queensland Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robogames competitors Category:Robots that have forfeited Category:RoboGames 2007 competitors Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win